


At What Cost

by seibelsays



Series: Victorious [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seibelsays/pseuds/seibelsays
Summary: Bucky tells Steve about Darcy.





	At What Cost

**Author's Note:**

> I had zero plans to continue in this little universe, but I was working on the next chapter for Everything Is Chocolate Chip Cookies and this fell out of my brain instead.

“Stevie,” Bucky started, “you’ve collected some weird friends.” He chuckled and leaned his head back. “You never mentioned Darcy Lewis was such a trip though.”

“My god, Steve - you should have seen her. She had the entire room eating out of her hand and cheering her on. She was incandescently happy. Like - I never want to be on her bad side, because goddam was she glorious in victory.”

“And she was out there, middle of the room, singing at the top of her lungs - and that’s where my Words came from!” He laughed. “A song.” He shook his head, sobering a little. 

“When I think of all the terrible ways those words could have gone wrong. I know we used to try to rationalize it, but my words gave both our mas a fright. And with my history,” he gestured with his left arm, the metal reflecting the light, “I wasn’t so sure I even wanted to hear them anymore.”

“It’s been three days, Steve. Three days. Could have been more than that, had you ever seen fit to introduce us, you punk. You’d have been insufferable about it though.” His smirk softened as he thought back on the last three days. “She’s already made it so much better, Steve.”

He sighed and looked down at the small gravestone seated in the ground next to him. “But it would be so much better if you were still here.”

He looked away and abscently pulled a few weeds from around Sarah Roger’s headstone, since looking at the final resting place of her son was going to be the end of him. They’d asked Bucky to make arrangements for Steve, but he’d been in no condition. He found out later that Darcy had been the one to do it. 

At first he’d been angry - and when he was being honest, he could admit that he was mostly angry with himself - but who was this random person he’d never met that would be making the decisions he’d anticipated his entire life? Before HYDRA, before the war, he’d always known, deep down, that he’d outlive Steve. He hated to think about it, but he knew, in his bones, that one day he’d have to make those decisions. Then a few lifetimes later the worst finally comes to pass and he’s not ready, so Darcy steps in. She’d arranged the public memorial at Avengers Tower and the wall for flowers and cards at the Smithsonian exhibit in Washington. But then she told the governments of the world to take a long walk off a short pier and instead of the big production they had wanted - lying in state and a funeral stuffed full of all the people who had failed Steve - Darcy quietly arranged for the plot next to Steve’s parents and the small gravestone. 

“Has she come to yell at you yet? I won’t stop her and I won’t apologize. You never knew when to back down from a fight, so of course you went and did something stupid like sacrifice yourself to save the universe.” His voice turned bitter. “You deserve whatever tongue-lashing she gives you.”

He sighed. “I wonder what your reaction would have been,” Bucky said. “When you found out Darcy was my soulmate. How happy you’d have been for us. I wish I could see your face when she says some of the things she does.” He choked a little at the thought. “The things that come out of my girl’s mouth,” he grinned, shaking his head.

“I wish a lot of things these days, though.”

“I wish Strange had a better mastery of that damn Stone so he could make enough loops to save everyone. I wish we hadn’t been just one person too many. I wish you hadn’t fucking volunteered.”

Tears picked his eyes, but he ignored them. “If I’d been a better man - a better friend - I’d have happily taken your place, you know. I had nothin’ waitin’ for me, nothin’ else to live for. No way to make up for -” he gestured vaguely with his metal hand in the general direction of himself. “Make up for everything,” he whispered. 

Tears were falling freely now and Bucky continued to ignore them. “And I know,” he pointed at his head, “up here, I know it’s not Strange’s fault. Well, not entirely his fault. But goddamn I can’t look him in the eye.” He huffed out a bitter laugh. “It’s been over a year and I can’t stand to be on the same continent as that man.”

He dug both palms into his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. “And that’s why this is goodbye.”

“I can’t be here, in New York, where everything…” He sighed. “And Darcy is a goddamn angel because she’s known me for three days and agreed to upend her life to come with me.”

“What’s that I hear about me?” Darcy’s voice called.

Bucky scrambled to his feet. “Darcy -”

She waved him off. “How are my boys today?” she smiled.

“Well, Steve’s being a lazy lie-about,” Bucky choked out.

“Your gallows humor needs work,” Darcy said sadly.

“Is that what we’re calling it?”

She nodded. “I hate to cut this short, but we’re wheels up in an hour.” 

Bucky nodded and pressed a kiss to her hand, the thin gold ring on her finger catching the fading sunlight. “I’ll just be another minute.”

She gave his hand a squeeze and glanced at Steve’s grave. “See you around, Steve,” she whispered, then turned and walked back down the path towards the car.

Bucky watched her for a moment, then turned back to the stone. “Remember a hundred years ago, I saved up all my pocket money for a year so I could get a ring for my soulmate? I was so damn sure I’d want to propose on the spot that I wanted to be ready.” He shook his head. “Turns out the Smithsonian had it. Howard Stark had kept all my stuff in storage and somehow it wound up part of the exhibit. And I was wrong. I didn’t propose on the spot - I waited a whole 24 hours after meeting her and gave it to Darcy two days ago.” Another tear fell and plopped onto the gravestone. Bucky covered it with his hand. “I won’t have a best man, if you’re not there Steve, so -” He drew a shaky breath. “But I’m sure we’ve both used up all our miracles.” 

He stood there silently for a moment, then took a deep breath. “Goodbye, Steve.”

Darcy hung up her phone as Bucky approached the car.

“Hey you,” she purred, gently wiping the tears from his eyes. “You still want to go?”

Bucky nodded and pulled her close, peppering her hair with kisses.

“I have some news,” Darcy said tentatively, her voice muffled by Bucky’s coat. She pulled back just enough so he could see the mischief dance in her eyes.

“Jane’s been studying all of the data she collected from,” Darcy paused, “that last day.”

“The last loop?”

Darcy nodded. Bucky violently squashed the hope that was rising in his chest at the look on her face. It just wasn’t possible. They weren’t going to cheat death yet again.

Darcy smirked. “Jane has an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have enough money for all the therapy I'll need when Infinity War comes out.


End file.
